Mobile computing nodes provide convenience to users by allowing the users to perform various tasks from a variety of locations. Mobile computing nodes include, for example, cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, Ultrabooks®, notebooks, laptops, personal digital assistants, and mobile processor based platforms. However, to achieve convenience many users use no or very limited security protection for their devices. The users that do use such security protection, such as typing in long alphanumeric passwords before accessing their devices, are prompted for authentication many, many times per day. These repetitive prompts for authentication are intrusive to the user and limit the convenience of their mobile devices.